


The Venom problem

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha Eddie Brock, Alpha/Omega, Beta Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Eddie Brock, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Working title ...Eddie did not expect to become a host to an alien.





	The Venom problem

Eddie’s eyes widen as he takes the photos of the people in the cells, he saw some were still alive but huddled in the corner others were either comatose or dead. Eddie walks over to the last cell and freezes he sees a kid trapped inside in the last cell, he blinked in shock as he knocks on the glass and watched the teen look up from where he was sat. Pushing himself up using the wall for support, he notices that the teen had a bump that meant the boy was Omega and pregnant…son of bitch… he thought as the Omega put his hand to the wall, Eddie did the same as he stared at the teen’s bright brown eyes. “I will get you out of here I promise.” He tells the Omega.

The teen back away from the glass before running at the thick glass wall “Wait for no!” Eddie yelled as he watched the Omega break through the glass and land on top of him pinning him to the ground. He couldn’t believe how strong the Omega was “I’m sorry.” The teen said as he pinned the beta down holding his hands down beside his head and kissed him on the lips. Eddie’s eyes widen as he tried pus the Omega off as black tendrils seemed to leave the boy’s body and latched onto Eddie’s forcing itself down his throat.

Pulling himself off the Beta the Omega whimpered as he put his hand to his bump and looked at Eddie “I-I’m sorry.” He said as he passed out, sitting up Eddie stared at the boy and reached out with a shaky hand and touched his throat pressing two fingers to the pulse point and breathed a sigh of relief.  
…Pick him up…The voice in his head growled, Eddie looked around thinking he heard it around him …Pick our Omega!… thinking he was going nuts Eddie picked the teen up and held thinking he felt rather light for a pregnant Omega. He looked up just as he saw armed guards rushes into the room.   
“Shit.” He whispered, as he held onto the teen tightly and then turned and ran, his feet seem to have a mind on his own as he ran. 

The Omega hung limply in his arms as he dashes past the men with guns, he made it out the building and into the wooded area where they started firing at him and he wanted to panic but his body seems to do things he wasn’t aware of. He was jumping over fallen logs and climbing trees he really had no idea how he didn’t die or drop the Omega in his arms. He could still the voice in his head talking to him trying to calm him down but he is doing anything but being calm as he walks through his front door. He suddenly felt hungry and thirsty like he hasn’t eaten in years as he staggered into the bedroom and placed the teen on the bed he went back to the kitchen and started to open the fridge and eat everything in there and including the 3 days old Chinese takeout.

He then moved to the freezer and ate everything there before passing out, he collapsed onto the floor and curled up shivering, his clothes were drenched in sweat as the Symbiote bonded to him. By the time he woke up he found himself lying on his bed, he frowned at the sunlight coming through the window suddenly all of the last night sagas come back to him. He gasped and bolted upright just as the teen walks out of the bathroom. The Omega stood there wearing nothing but one of Eddie’s shirt and look shy and meek “Ummm hi, I hope you don’t mind.” He said about the shirt.   
“Urrrha no I don’t mind.” Eddie said as he looked around his bedroom “W-What the fuck happen?” He asked the Omega didn’t say anything for a moment “Last night come on kid you remember last night right?” He asked  
“I remember, but you need to eat first before we talked I hope you don’t mind but I got us some food.” Eddie frowned but nodded he was hungry, he slipped out of bed he put his head in his hands and groaned at the dull thumping behind his temples, he felt different he didn’t feel like himself, he rubbed his eyes as he followed the boy. 

He stopped when he saw the table was filled with food; he blinked as he took in the full English breakfast and the bowl of porridge and pastries along with tea and coffee. “What are you eating for a litter?”He asked the teen looked up at him meekly as he sits down pulling his own plate towards himself.   
“Pretty much and they are very hungry, but so is V so you better feed him before he starts snacking on your liver.” Eddie blinked at him.   
“Who is V?” He asked as he walked to the table.   
“I am.” A black mass appeared from the man’s arms and turned to look at him. Eddie’s eyes widen as he sees a horrifying face looking back at him.   
“HOLY FUCK!” He yelled as he fell to the floor. The teen stood up and walked around the table as he nibbled on some French toast.   
“This is V.”   
“Peeeter.” The black mass purred his name as the teen walked over and let the head rubbed itself on the bump.   
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!” 

Both the teen and the Symbiote looked at the man on the floor “My name is Peter Parker; I went to The Life Foundation to find a missing friend, he went there for a job but just disappeared. I was caught they used different ones on me but none of them took they all died, apart from V.” Eddie blinked at him not sure what to make of what he was saying but at this point with a black mass is sticking out of his shoulder talking to him. “Once V realised he couldn’t bond with me he made a deal with me, as you can see the deal worked.”  
“H-He did that?” He points to the bump.   
“Yessss.” Venom grinned at him   
“I had to pass him to you, I could no longer hold him and we need to get out of there.” Eddie frowned “Come on you need to eat.” Peter tells him as he holds out his hand to him. Eddie looked at the teen’s hand and reached out to him letting him being pulled up onto his feet.   
“You’re strong for an Omega.” The teen shrugged and walks back to his plate. “Wait you smell stronger, sharper…Holy fuck did you turn me into Alpha?”


End file.
